Love is in the air or is it?
by SweetNoBody
Summary: Joan is Hermonie's new friend. Joan helps Hermonie take on a new look. Draco notices Hermonie but also wants to know who is this new girl in the same year and why is she hanging out with Granger. Mostly HermonieDraco! Chapter 10 up!
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter character's only mine Joan M. **

Hermonie look's out the window She was on her way to the train station with her new best friend Joan. Joan had just moved in to the community. Joan was living with her aunt. They had met when her aunt came over to have dinner. Right then from the start they were friends. Hermonie needed some girl time over he summer. Even though Joan wasn't a real big on prissy stuff she gave Hermonie a few pointers on being "Girly". Hermonie looked at Joan she had thick brown hair and eyes. She has a nice skin color she's light but not too light. She was in shape because she rides her bike everywhere. Joan had her hair up in a pony tail. Hermonie smiled and looked out her window.

Joan was a happy person all around. That's until you get on her bad side. This would her first time at Hogwarts and Hermonie was all excited for her. She didn't understand why she got all jumpy and happy about school. I mean her other school was crap and all the teachers were on crack … well most of them anyway. Joan looked out the window but her tiny hairs in front kept flying in to her face. Joan saw the train station her heart sunk…..

Hermonie saw her friends and dragged her off to meet them. That could have been the most awkward thing in her life. She didn't know them and they seemed nice…. But she wasn't to sure. She felt like she was the intruder. The one that's just there. She sighed she just wanted to get out of this mess. She put on a fake face and made it through the day.

Draco had just passed by when he saw a beautiful looking Hermonie. Wow she's changed a lot and for the better. Oh and look they've added a member to the trio. He thought. Maybe she transformed Hermonie. Wait did I just say Hermonie? I must be going out of my mind! He was worrying Then he heard someone say. "losing your touch Malfoy?" it was Blaise. Draco smiled at his best bud. "Hey Blaise!" Says Draco. Blaise smiles. "So which chic is the lucky one this year Draco." Draco looked at Blaise he was a lot muscular than last year looking almost as good as Draco himself**. ( A/N Yes Blaise is a boy… wasn't Blaise always a boy? Anyway..) **Draco thought a moment his mind flashed to a not bushy headed girl. But her hair was tamed then he snapped out of it. "I don't know. I was still having trouble between two girls." Draco smirked. Blaise laughed. Draco then said, "Maybe I'll go out with both." "Maybe your not losing you touch." Blaise added and they walked and got a empty compartment. Draco only smirked.

Hermonie was all over the place she was 16 she couldn't wait until next year and wanted to get on Homework right away. That's the one thing Joan couldn't let her let go of. It was all she had to hold on too. Hermonie looked at her friends they were getting along so well it was amazing. Hermonie smiled then remembered she had to do a sweep of the halls. "Sorry guys must get going. Prefect duties. And Ron you should get started too." "Yeah, yeah after this game of chess Harry has finally gotten good." answered Ron. "HEY! That's not nice I was always good!" says Harry in defense. Hermonie rolls her eyes and leaves Joan to deal with them. She walks out of the compartment. She starts walking around not really minding what she was doing till she hit someone. "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to. I just wasn't watching where I was going." says Hermonie. "Granger stop graveling on the floor. But of course that's where you belong." says Draco icily. Hermonie looked at him. "Malfoy what in the heck are you doing this isn't your shift!" "Well some brain thought it would be a great idea for our house's to get to able to agree and they thought of putting me in harms way." says Draco. Hermonie narrows her eyes and walks away. Why did she feel like blushing around Malfoy he was just a get or was he? She shook her head and went on her way.

Later that night after the sorting she invited Joan to stay in Gryffindor tower for tonight. Joan got sorted in Slytherin. Hermonie was still baffled how she got in there. "So this is our last sleep over I guess." says Hermonie looking sad. Joan goes over to her friend. "Hermonie don't say that, I mean we are in the same castle. I'm sure we'll find time." says Joan in a happy tone. Joan picked up on of her magazines and started to read it. Hermonie was painting her own toe nails and they were gossiping about how hot the guys were in the magazine. Joan found a very good article. "Look here Hermonie." said Joan. Hermonie looked over it said, "Article 1: statement of love: the kiss." Hermonie's eye brow raised and they read on. " _number 1_, a kiss on the hand means _he adores you. Number 2: _a kiss on the cheek means _he just wants to be friends. Number 3:_ a kiss on the neck means _He wants you….. A kiss on the ear he's playing with you. On the lips he loves you._" Joan finished reading and Hermonie was sigh lent. "Would you mind if I kept the magazine?" she asked off handedly a few moments later. "Nope you can have it, I know it front to back anyway." Hermonie smiled and went back to flipping through it. "Well it's time for me to sleep." "Night." said Hermonie. Idea's were forming in her head already. It was time she got a boy friend even if her guy friends didn't like it. But what the heck they were dating too. Hermonie put the magazine away and fell asleep..…..

Joan looked around. Was she awake already? She got up and looked at the couch Hermonie was gone. Why would she leave? Were is she now? Joan sighed and went out her door. She didn't even know where to go. Why would Hermonie do this to her? Maybe she was afraid Joan would get better scores than her. Joan goes out in to the hall. She sees Ron. "Ron! Will you help me?" asks Joan. Ron looked at her and walked away. "No! Wait! Come back!" yelled Joan. It seemed like everyone was walking through her. She started to cry and a boy with blonde hair came up to her. "I'll help." was all he said. Joan smiled and got up.

**Ok well I'm leaving you with that cliff hanger. This is my first Hermonie/Draco. I'm scared this won't do well because my other story no one reviewed. So I'm crossing my fingers for this one. Please review I've never gotten one before! Thanks bye!**

**-SweetNoBody**


	2. fights and Regrets

**Disclaimer! I own no one except Joan! All though I would like to own Draco…. But that's a different story!**

**Thank you for reviews! I love it!**

**Dippy: I'll try and "flow" in this chapter! I swear I will improve!**

**Etcies: I'm glad you like my story and I'll try to keep going!**

**Duzer: It's been to long buddy o' Claire. Glad you enjoy the story. I hope I'm one of your favorite authors. hehe. Love you too!**

Chapter 2: Fights and Regrets

Joan woke up with a start. What had that dream meant? Was it something to come? She shook

these thoughts out of her head. Why had she been the only one in the family to have

premonitions in her dreams? She sighed and looked at Hermonie she was asleep on the other

bed that was in the room. Joan groaned and got out of bed. Why not start getting ready she

would wake Hermonie later. Joan went and got in to the shower. She got out ten minutes later

smelling like sour apples. Joan love the smell she could never get enough. She wrapped a towel

around her. She wondered if other prefects could come in to this bathroom. She went and dried

her hair with her wand. She looked at her face in the mirror. She put a acne cream stuff on her

face. She didn't have acne but she didn't want it just popping up on her one day. She had just

rinsed her face of when she heard the door open and close. It was from another side of the

bathroom. She looked up and there was that boy from her dreams. He just stood there looking

at her in a towel. She tried to say what are you looking at but couldn't speak and walked out of

the bathroom.

Draco had just woken up and decided he wanted to take a shower. First of al 6:30 was way to

early for him even though classes start at 7:00. He groaned and rolled out of bed. Hid mind

wondering back to Granger. Why was he thinking of her? She was just a foul creature on the

earth. She should never had existed! Was he going soft? Did he need therapy? He should be

put in St. Mungo's (sp?) for this. He sighed and grabbed a clean change of cloths and walked

to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him then he saw the girl that was hanging out with

Ganger. Oh there I go again think about her. He sighed and was about to ask who she was

when she left the bathroom looking rather red. Well he was sexy after all. He shook it out of his

head and went and took a shower.

Joan went back in to the room and shut the door behind her. "Hermonie!" She yelled while

walking toward her. "What is it Joan?" Hermonie said rolling over and seeing the alarm clock.

AHH!! Hermonie screamed scrambling to get her things. Hermonie started to run for the

bathroom door. "Hermonie don't go in there!" yelled Joan trying to grab her friends arm. "But,

but I have to go help one of my teachers this morning I promised. Hermonie wrenched her arm

out of Joan's grasp and went in to the bathroom. She found a very sexy Malfoy in a towel

putting gel in his hair. "What the hell are you doing Granger?!" yelled a furious Malfoy. "I'm

late… wait I don't have to explain myself to you!" she yelled back. "Granger would you mind

keeping your eyes off me I know I'm sexy but this isn't for you." he said pointing at himself.

Hermonie narrowed her eyes and stomped back in to her room. Where she found a dressed

Joan sitting on her bed laughing. "Hermonie I tried to warn you, but you wouldn't listen!" said

Joan smiling. Hermonie looked very shocked her friend did try to stop her. Had she seen him

too? Why did she care? It was just Joan her best friend. Hermonie was getting confused by the

second. "Hermonie, don't go toward the light!" said Joan in a joking matter. Hermonie looked

at her friend and, and was shocked. "Come on snap out of it. It's just a sexy guy in a towel."

says Joan. "No Joan, you don't understand. That was Malfoy the one that has tortured me

forever." says Hermonie. "Oh so that's they guy you've talked about all summer. Do you like

him?" asks Joan. Hermonie got a disgusted look on her face. "His a slimy git and has problems!

Plus he's a Slytherin." Joan looked at Hermonie and gave a awkward smile. "Ronie ( A/N

stupid nickname for Hermonie hehe it might change as the story goes on.) you might want to

watch what you say around people… It could hurt them." With that Joan swept out of her

friends dorm. It just hit Hermonie. Joan was a Slytherin. She felt very bad. "Why me?" said

Hermonie out loud to herself. "First sign of madness Granger is talking to yourself." said

Malfoy. She turned around. "You didn't hear any of that did you?" Hermonie asked. He

smirked. "I only heard the part about you calling me a git and Joan walking out." he said and

took a look around her room. "So now your calling her Joan?" Hermonie almost yelled.

Draco's head snapped to look at the girl. "Why yes, but it looks like you have a problem with

that." Draco circled around her. "Jealous are we?" he whispered in to her ear. She had shivers

going up and down her spine. She smelt his cologne. It smelled like a mint almost. After that he

went and left with out even saying bye. Hermonie felt empty when he had left. Like there was a

part of her that was with him at all times. She sighed ran out of the room hoping she would find

Joan.

Joan ran out of the room as fast as her feet would carry her. Why would Hermonie say

something like that? Hermonie new Joan was Slytherin. Joan sighed and went outside. She

decided to take the day off. Joan wasn't much of a school person missing days for no reason.

She would ditch and just chill for the day. She would get caught on the rare occasion. But that

was only because she would be careless. Joan walked outside and was met with the sun. She

shielded her eyes waiting for them to adjust. She went to the lake. She needed some reflection

time. She loved Hogwarts yet hated it. She didn't understand everything was so confusing. Why

was life confusing? Why was she asking so many questions? She didn't know she out her feet in

the water and just listened to the birds and the crashing of the waves on the shore…. Not to

long after she heard someone else coming out. She hid in the trees and waited to see who it

was. Then a lanky boy with messy Black hair came out. Oh it was Harry. But why was he out

here? Maybe Hermonie was looking for her. Joan came out of hiding. "Hey Harry." she said in

her sweet tone. He turned around a little startled. "Joan! Hermonie, me and Ron have been

looking for you all over the place." "Oh sorry for wasting your time I'm just out here because I

didn't feel like going to class today." "Well, the others are in class and I offered to look for you

so mind if I say out here with you?" he asked. Joan had no clue what was happening to her. She

felt giddy inside and happy. "Of course you can!" she very happy. Harry smiled. They walked

out to the end of the dock and put there feet in the water. Joan leaned on Harry. Harry didn't

mind he enjoyed it. Harry looked down at this fragile girl and smiled then looked back out on to

the water.

Hermonie was worrying in class. She hadn't even known she got paired of with Malfoy. That

was until he made a rude comment about how slow mudbloods were. Hermonie was just

furious now. She had no time to play game with Draco. Wait did she just say Draco? Well that

would have to wait till later. "You know what Malfoy!? I'm sick of your games! Get over this

fetish you have with hating mudbloods, because I'm not going to put up with this crap

anymore!" she yelled. It echoed through the dungeon. Snape came out of his office. Everyone

got dead silent. "Miss. Granger, why aren't you working on your potion? Why has everyone

stopped?!" he yelled. Everyone started to get back to work very fast. "Oh and Miss. Granger."

he said in his slimy tone. "60 point taken off Gryffindor. For disrupting the learning process of

others." Hermonie's jaw dropped. She couldn't believe it. How did this happen to her? Well

she was worried sick and it felt like someone else had taken over her body. Because at that

moment. She got up and walked out of class. She dismissed everything around her. Snape

screaming for her to get back in class. The Gryffindor's cheering her on as the Potion's door

slammed shut. She had no clue she the book worm suck up, just walked out of class. She

smiled to herself and started to search for Joan.

Draco was in pure shock. Miss know it all just walked out on Snape. The most feared teacher

ever. She was amazing! Wait did he just say Mudblood was amazing?! He was losing it wasn't

he? He looked up at the ceiling thinking why are you doing this to me?! Haven't I gone through

enough by working with her?! Draco looked at all the Slytherin's. They couldn't say anything.

Draco straightened up. Snape had just got a hold of the class. "Well Since Miss. Granger

decided to leave everyone has to write a 4 page essay on the root of a Enviro (thank you spray

can duster stuff. It helped me with the name!) and it's due tomorrow along with your other

homework!" he said in a nasty voice. Then the bell rang and everyone let talking about

Hermonie. Draco scowled and started walking toward the library. When Pansy came up to him

and started to annoy him.

Hermonie ran out side. She had a feeling Joan was in there. Hermonie walked in to the forest.

She was dirty and had tree branches in her hair by the time she reached the lake. She looked

like she had just been the Amazon or something. She walked out of the trees and saw Joan and

Harry. She couldn't believe her eyes. She rubbed them and looked again. She couldn't believe

it. Joan had only known Harry for like what a day?! Hermonie got a smile across her lips. This

would be interesting to hear about. She couldn't wait. She walked out father. Now she was

thinking why she called Malfoy Dra- well she new what she had called him. She didn't want to

feel this way around him. She felt to much like she should love him. But that wasn't possible

right? I mean they were from to different world and she didn't love him anyways. Who said love

right? Oh finally Joan noticed me now they've got some explaining to do. Hermonie grinned

evilly and Joan looked at Harry and Harry looked at Joan.

**Well alright this is it. My second chapter I hope you like reading them as much as I like writing them. That's all for now. I have to leave you waiting for more. Most likely I will update every other day. When school starts back up I won't be sure then but for now enjoy! -SweetNoBody**


	3. She's in my head

**Disclaimer: nothing belongs to me except for Joan! And the story line**

**RebaFan.LoveHerSongsToo: Sorry about the mix up but everything is ok now! PS you need to read the first chapter because you missed it.**

**Fia: I will work on my punctuation and stuff like that. Thank you for pointing it out to me. And don't worry I'm not insulted! And thanks!**

**Etcies: Thanks for the review and I'm flattered it's one of you favorite stories!**

**Drakulya: I will try and start there speech in a new line but I've already written most of this story so next chapter I will keep that in mind! And I will use commas hehe**

**Now to this story!**

Chapter 3 She's in my head

Joan stopped leaning on Harry. She looked up at him. He was strong and muscular and had a great

body. She had to admit. Harry looked down at Joan. He smiled and he kissed her one the lips. Joan

was shocked at first but kiss him back. She felt like she was in paradise. They broke apart and

smiled not really knowing what to do afterwards. Joan giggled and Harry smiled and looked out on

to the lake. They were both as red as tomato's. Then Joan saw Hermonie behind them. Both Joan

and Harry leaped up and started to explain. "Our lips just happened to meet it was nothing serious."

said Harry. "There was nothing between us, I mean there couldn't be me a Slytherin and Harry.. I

mean Potter's a Gryffindor." said Joan. They both looked at Hermonie waiting for her to believe it.

Hermonie just smiled and said, "Blackmail!" then she ran off with Joan and Harry right behind her.

Hermonie was so happy for Joan. She couldn't wait to tell Ron about this. If she didn't get killed By

Harry and Joan. Hermonie came out of the forbidden forest. With Joan and Harry trailing her. I

wonder if I can pretend to tell someone. Hummm.. lets see who is out side. Pansy? No. Lavender?

Yes that would be perfect! Hermonie ran over to lavender and pretended to tell her something.

Lavender's eyes got big. Hermonie told her that she kissed some dude Lavender wanted her to go

out with. It was almost to perfect. Now all I have to do is see Malfoy and I will be a happy camper.

Wait no I don't want to see Malfoy. He's just a git…. Oh look there he is now. Why is he marching

toward me? Hermonie looked behind her no one was in the path. Pansy was in the opposite

direction of her. Malfoy got close to her and said, "Herm- I mean Granger I have to take you to

Snape's office. He would like to have a word with you." said Malfoy in a icy tone. Guess it really

isn't his highlight of the day to come and get me. Thought Hermonie.

Draco just got done talking with Snape. "But professor!" he tried to reason. But it was no good.

Snape wanted Draco to go find Hermonie. Not that he minded but he had to act like his old self. Old

self? No, this is the way he was. Oh god what's happening to me? He thought to himself. He walked

out of the room. He made his way he the grounds he figured she was out there on a nice day like

this. Oh look and there she comes out of the forbidden forest…. FORBIDDEN FOREST!? He

screamed in his head. Oh got what's happening to me? Curse Hermonie, I mean Granger.. No

Hermonie.. No Granger! He yelled at himself in his brain. Finally some peace. He said to no one. He

walked up to Hermonie it seemed to take forever just to walk up to her. "Herm- I mean Granger I

have to take you to Snape's office. He would like to have a word with you." he said. Curse him he

said her name, but she didn't catch on! He cheered in his mind. When no reply came from _Grange _

he grabbed her hand. Then dragged her toward the castle.

Hermonie was in a state of shock. He was holding her hand! She wanted to faint. He was actually

holding her hand by choice. Ok maybe not by choice but that was besides the point. She was ok

with it. She looked at Draco. His eye's made her melt, and his voice was music to her ears. She

sighed taking in his smell. She was ractically leaning on him yet he didn't notice. This was weird of

Malfoy he notics everything! He like a gossip queen! Oops I meant king! Hermonie relaxed.

Draco had just seen a different side of Hermonie. The more relaxed side of her. And why was he still

holding her hand? I mean did he really get that much joy out of holding it?! What kind of sick

pathetic person was he? This was Granger here. He had to pull himself together! He couldn't go all

goo, goo over a girl! Especially if that girl was Hermonie Granger! Draco took his hand away from

Hermonie's. Her different side was gone in a flash. Before he could even see the new side it was

gone. Oh great now Hermonie will crawl back in her shell. _Were she belongs!_ said the voice in his

head. Oh Shut up! Snapped Draco.

Hermonie's hopes dropped and shattered in to pieces. She was now old Hermonie again. She

sighed and they were at the potion's door. Hermonie walked in and she didn't want to find out what

awaited her…. Well she got detention for a week. That was swell but what put the cherry on top

was that Malfoy was holding the detention. She had to reorganize the whole room! Hermonie was

madder than a dog that got a cone on its head for a ear infection……. It had been held right after

she got told from the professor about the detention then Snape left.

"No Granger is getting detention's, what's next? The world blowing up?!" said Draco trying not to

laugh. Hermonie looked at him and used her wand to organize everything. She smiled at her work

and started to leave. "And where are you going?" said Malfoy. "Away from you." Hermonie

answered back. "That one hurt right here." said Draco pointing to his heart and pretending to die. Hermonie giggled then stopped as she saw Draco smile. "Anyway, detention doesn't end until

11:30." says Draco. He sat on a desk and looked at Hermonie. Hermonie scrunched her nose up

but then sat at a desk. "Oh mighty one what else should I do for you?!" asked Hermonie. "Well..

You can start by polishing my shoes. Then you can do my laundry. Wait hold that thought you try

and steal something." he said smirking. Hermonie rolled her eyes and stared off in to space. Draco

sat looking at her. Then he got up and walked around the class room. Hermonie got up to and was

going to sneak behind him when Draco turned around faster than a blink of the eye and held her

wrists, but not hard. Hermonie looked up at him. Her brown eyes looking in to his steel gray eyes.

Draco leaned in and kiss Hermonie right on the lips. When he realized what he had done he stormed

out of the room mumbling "Detention is over."

Ron looked at Harry. "So have you got with that Joan girl yet?" Harry smiled and nodded. Ron was

more happy than ever. "Harry that's great now maybe she can find my a girlfriend." they laughed

together. "I'm just so glad that Joan is now mine." said Harry looking off in to space. Ron started to

go off on the whole boyfriend, girl friend thing but Harry was in his happy place. Just thinking about

Joan. **(A/N I wonder where he is! looks around nope still have no clue!)** Harry then turned to

Ron with a big grin on his face. "I'm going to kiss her." said Harry. "What?!" yelled Ron. Everyone

in the common room looked at he two boys. "False alarm everyone!" said Ron looking back at

Harry. "Harry you just met Joan! You can't go and just kiss her! Although she is Slytherin."

commented Ron. "Oh, so now you don't like her because she's Slytherin?!" yelled Harry. Everyone

looking at them once again. "Geese Ron stop being so houseist! **(A/N haha instead of raciest! **

**Get it?! Sometimes I crack myself up!)** Ron looked up at his best pal. "Harry I didn't mean it

that way." Harry settled back down in to his seat. "sorry about that I get overprotective…

sometimes." says Harry. "It's alright mate I get protective over my sister although it's not the same in

a way it is." Ron replies. Harry smiled and leaned back in his chair.

Joan was skipping along minding her own business when she saw Hermonie. She ran up to her

friend, and as about to say something, is when she noticed her friend was crying. "Hermonie, what's

wrong?" asked Joan. Hermonie just cried more and said, "Malfoy." Then ran off. Joan got a serious

look on her face and went of in search of Malfoy…. She found him about 20mins later in the library.

"Malfoy!" she yelled. He looked startled and looked up at Joan. "What do you want?" he asked

sadly. "What in the hell did you do to Hermonie?!" she yelled. HE stood up he was a head taller than

her. "I did nothing to your friend!" he yelled. Joan raised a brow and said softly, "Then why is she

crying?" Draco looked at her and he sat back down. Joan sat next to him. "It's alright. She was just

shocked….." Joan hesitates before continuing. "That was her first kiss." Joan looked at Draco. He

looked at shocked as ever. "You mean I gave her, her first kiss?!" said Draco. Joan nodded. Draco

looked at Joan and smirked. "Will you help me with something?" Joan got a evil smile on her face.

"Maybe…." she answered.

Hermonie went to her room. She just wanted to die. All she remembered from the kiss was him

walking away from her after making her day. I guess Malfoy has some issues with mudbloods. he

always has. Hermonie frowned. She walked to of her room in search or Harry and Ron. She walked

down halls until she got to Gryffindor tower. She saw the portrait of the fat lady. The picture looked

down at her. "Hello Hermonie dear. What brings you back to this part of the castle?" "Harry and

Ron." answers Hermonie. "Mars bars." says Hermonie and the portrait swung open. Hermonie went

in and in to the common room. She saw no traces of Ron or Harry anywhere. She as in real need of

them now! She saw lavender. "Hey lavender, do you know where Harry and Ron are?" Lavender

looked up with a great big smile on her face. "They are in there dorms doing something." she replied.

Hermonie nodded and headed up toward the boys Dorm. She knocked on the door and she heard

yelling, "Come in!" someone shouted. She walked in and saw Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus, and

Dean. "Can I talk to Harry and Ron alone please?" Hermonie asks. The other boys nodded and

trudged out of the dorm.

"What's wrong Monie?" asked Harry. Ron looked concerned for his friend. What had she done?

Why was she crying? Who made her in this condition? He sighed and looked at her. Hermonie ran in

to Ron's arms and started to cry Harry patted her back. "it's alright Hermonie who ever did this to

you will pay for making you cry." said Harry softly. Hermonie's mind flashed to a picture of Malfoy.

"No, it's fine now I'm here with you guys." Ron smiled and hugged her. Hermonie stood up straight.

"Thank you guys for being such good friends!" she said hugging them both. The guys laughed.

Hermonie looked at them and she was thankful they were her friends. Then Joan come in and now

she was very happy all of her friends were with her. Hermonie couldn't stop smiling and she looked

at all of her friends what a Kodak moment she thought.

**Ok well that's it. I got my top braces off today! YAY! I've been waiting for this day to ****come! If I could give you all cookies I would! Hehe…. Well review my pretties! MUHAHAHA! Ok I'm done… now I'm off to read my new book I got today and wait until me and my mom have to go and get my cousin's! peace!**

**-SweetNoBody**


	4. Dreams are smashed

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. But Joan M. And I don't own Green Day's song. Boulevard Of Broken Dreams! Great song, great song. Oh and there are bad words in this one! About once or twice!**

**Zackharian: thank you for correcting me on Hermione's name! And I will try to make it go slower but when I do that I usually just stop writing! I know there out of Character but this is my first time writing one of these and I'm scared… Description totally not my thing but I'll try. You where very harsh but that's ok I guess….. **

**Candycaneswirl: I'm glad you liked my story!**

**Now to my story.**

Chapter 4 Dreams are smashed

Joan walks in and sees Hermonie, Ron and Harry…. Harry. HE wouldn't go off her mind. Was she

in love or was it just a crush? Oh why did things have to confuse her? She sighed and looked at

Hermonie andsmiled.

"Hey girl, why are you so happy? Not that it's a bad thing…. Said Joan feeling stupid.

Hermione laughed, "It's ok, well you all are here so I'm happy!"

Harry smiled. "I think we need to celebrate!

Ron nodded and got out the fire whisky and some bottles. He filled the glasses up and handed them

out. Hermione looked at her glass and eyed it.

"You guys we really shouldn't do this, it's against the rules!"

"Hermione get out of your nine dots!" said Joan and took a drink.

Hermione's mouth dropped. But then again this was Joan. She looked at everyone else taking and

drink and took one too. She didn't want to be herself tonight. She wanted to be a free girl and not

caught up inrules. Although sometimes it can get you out of jams. But besides that. They were really

no good.Hermione looked at her glass and took a swig. She felt a fiery sensation. As it went down

her throat it kindof burned but not to bad. Everyone looked at her shocked.

"What?" asked Hermione and raised her brow.

"That's my Hermi!" **(that's the new nick name hehe.)** Said Joan looking like a proud parent.

Harry laughed and Ron looked stunned. Ron got up and hugged Hermione. He was acting like a boy friend

of some sort. Joan smiled and pretended to take a picture. They stayed up practically all night.

They played games and drank…. a lot. They didn't mean it! Good thing they didn't have to drive

anywhere! The girls just had a slumber party and stayed in the boys dorm. On the floor of course!

Joan woke up. The sun was hitting her face. She pulled the covers over her face, but couldn't go

back to sleep. She growled and got up. She noticed the Hermione wasn't there anymore. Joan

jumped up and started looking all over the boys dorm for her. Then found her in Ron's arms. Joan

sat down and sighed. Then got back up really quick.

'Ron and Hermione?' she thought to herself. And smiled. **(don't worry this is not going to turn in to a ****Ron/Hermione!) **Joan went in to the bathroom. She washed her face and she sighed. She looked at her reflection. She banged her head against the mirror. Then Joan got out of the bathroom and went down stairs and back to Slytherin common room. Hermione woke up sometime later and moved. She realized a arm was around her. She snapped her eyes open and saw it was Ron. She sighed in relief. She looked down on the ground and there were no traces that Joan was there. Everything she had out was now gone. Hermione stretched and got up with out disturbing Ron. She snuck out of the boys dorm and in to the prefects tower. She get in to her room and takes a bath and gets dressed.

Joan gets ready for the day after taking a shower. She dries and brushes her hair. She goes outside

with her CD player bewitched to work inside Hogwarts grounds. Joan sits on a rock by the lake.

There weren't that many people out there. She takes in the sun's rays and sits there. Joan wished

when she opened her eyes she would be at a beach and she could spend the rest of her days there.

But there was no such look. She opened her eyes because she heard splashing. And there she was

still by the lake. A few 2nd years decided to come in to the water. It seemed like a prank because

that water was freezing cold! Who ever would go in there must be dumb. Joan sighed. She got up

and was very irritated she had to get up and move. But she let Green Day wash over her and music

filled her head. She went to a more privet area and sang and looked at the lake's waves.

I walk a lonely road  
The only one I that have ever known  
Don't know were it goes  
But its home to me and I walk alone

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

Read between the lines of what's  
Fucked up and every things all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone

I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a...

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh  
Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah

I walk alone  
I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I'll walk alone!

Joan ends the song thinking about the song. She thought of a start of a song that goes to that

rhythm. She smiled and got out her wand and got a note pad and started to write things down. She

smiled and kept writing. Hermione goes to the library and sits down and reads. She wonders where

Joan is. That girl was really starting to worry her. But she had just gotten to another page in her

book! Hermione heard someone from behind her.

"Oh look who it is. Know it all Granger." sneered Malfoy.

Hermione looked at him. 'How dare he speak to her that way after kissing her!'

"Well, nice seeing you too Malfoy. Now if you don't mind your big head is getting in the way of my

light!"

"But at least my head is big and sexy. Your is just unusually big!" he said

She looked at him. Man if looks cold kill well you know the saying! Hermione got up and left. She

tried to give him a evil look. Draco just laughed at the sad attempt to make him angry. He was bad

his life was back to normal. He had no feelings for Mudblood after all. He couldn't believe that all it

took was a kiss! A simple little kiss. He puffed out his chest then went to go and see if anyone was

around he could hook up with. He would tell Joan he no longer needed her services., to get him to

stop liking Granger because he found the cure himself. He laughed evilly and set out to tell Joan.

**Well sorry I didn't update the other day. So many things were going on and you know how the holiday's are! Hope you all like the chapter and I hoped a spelt Hermione's name right.. Most of the time. I got kewl thing for X mas! And I just wanted to wish you all a safe and happy Christmas/ new years!**

**-SweetNoBody**


	5. Dearly beloved are you listening?

**Disclaimer! Nothing belongs to me. But Joan M.**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! It means a lot in my heart hehe. Well on with the story!**

Chapter 5: Dearly beloved are you listening?

Joan just sat there until the sun went down. She sighed and looked at the beautiful horizon. Many

pinks, purples, oranges and other colors were all swirled together. She smiled and not was in the dark.

She wished she didn't have to go back to the castle but she must. She got up and headed toward the

castle. She had a weird feeling in her stomach. She shook it off and went inside the castle.

------------- (a/n How many do you put Drakulya?)

Hermione walked down a corridor. Her head was not big! It was the perfect size! She shook the thought from her head as her stomach began to rumble.

'Al right I'll feed you.' Hermione thought to her stomach and headed for the great hall.

She was in need of food. She went in to the great hall and sat in the middle of Harry and Ron. The

food came very quickly and you would have sworn Hermione was Ron. She didn't want to think

about anything. She reached for the ice cream and pilled that on her plate. She was going to

drowned in food or maybe explode! If she kept eating like this. She sighed and sat there like a

lump on a log. She wanted Joan so she could tell her everything. She could tell Harry and Ron but

she didn't want them going off and getting expelled. She sighed and saw Joan was in. Hermione

waved her hands madly hoping her friend would see her in need.

-----------

Joan walked in. She glad she didn't miss dinner. She looked over at Gryffindor table and saw

Hermione waving her hands like a mad man. Joan smiled and went over not wanting everyone to

think Hermione was starting to go crazy.

"What's up Hermione? And why are you eating like Ron?" Joan pondered on this then she heard

Ron.

"Hey that's not nice!" says Ron

"I'm sorry I didn't mean it as a bad thing." says Joan in a sweet voice then snapping her attention

to Hermione.

"Hermione you know that Malfoy isn't a good guy." started Joan She didn't want her friend to get

hurt and she told Malfoy that she would get Hermione to stop liking him… or something like that.

----------

Hermione started to cry. Maybe she did have a big head! Oh no. Hermione really didn't know

what was wrong but she just wanted to cry.

"He, he told me I had a big head!" says Hermione.

"Are you really going to listen to that jerk?!" Shouts Joan but not too loud.

"Yeah Malfoy's just a git!" says Harry

"All that money has gone to his brain." Ron puts in.

"If he can't see that your beautiful he has big problems." said Joan reassuringly.

"I so need a boyfriend." said Hermione.

"What happened to Miss Independent?!" said Joan.

--------

No Hermione didn't need anyone. Thought Joan. I know how that goes. They are friends with you

one minute and they ignore you the next! Hermione didn't seem to be that way but when there's a

guy involved it's always like that! Joan didn't know how to feel. Was she supposed to be happy

that her friend was going to get a boyfriend? I mean she didn't have one yet. And I'm worrying.

I'm going to faint. Thought Joan. And just as that thought entered her mind she did and fell right to

the ground.

---------

_A week later_

Joan opened her eyes. No one was there. Her head hurt and she barely was able to roll over. She

wondered if she hurt her back. She looked at the clock it read 12:30. Joan sighed and went on her

back. She wanted her CD player and her CD's. She was nothing with out them really. She

wondered where Harry was. I mean they weren't really boyfriend girlfriend. They where more like

friends with advantages. Because he never asked her. Joan groaned. She didn't need this now. All

she wanted to do was get up and see if Hermione has a boyfriend and stop it. Even though it would

be nice.

A while later Hermione walked in. She had some guy behind her. He had brown hair, hazel eyes

and a nice body. Joan was happy for her friend but wanted to die. Joan even tried to smile but it

didn't work to well it was more a nasty look than anything.

"Joan this is my Boyfriend. His name is Justin Mason." Hermione spoke but it seemed like

everything was in slow motion.

"Nice to meet you?" said Joan not wanting to believe her ears.

"Nice to meet you also, Hermione has told me a lot about you." he said with a smile.

Joan nodded. And she wanted to die. At that moment she wanted to see Harry and Ron. And she

wanted everything back to normal. She wanted Hermione single so they could go and party. But

that's not the way things looked.

"I'm tired." said Joan and closed her eyes hoping that when she opened then again this would all be

a very bad dream.

---------

Hermione left the hospital wing having a bad feeling in her stomach. Was she doing something

wrong? Why did Joan totally ignore them well sort of. Hermione hugged Justin and he hugged her

back. Hermione went to find Harry and Ron to show them her boyfriend. She hadn't told them yet.

They were both still panicky about Joan.

--------

Harry saw Hermione and told Ron. They were outside wondering if the sky was really blue. Or if

you walked on the moon would it still be called the moon walk? Or when people have

hallucination's are the things really there for only for that person to see?

'We were bored ok? That's what happens when you get people like us and make us bored. We

think of things really stupid that don't make since!"

Harry came back to the present and heard. "He's my boyfriend."

"What?!" Shouted Harry.

"Yeah Hermione what are you talking about?! Your to young to have one!" said Ron with a hint of

jealousy.

Harry caught that but decided to ignore it for now. It really that he didn't want Hermione to be

happy but….. Justin was a loser. Well in Harry's eyes. He used girls. He ate them and spits them

back out. Yes, so you see he's not nice.

"Ron she wont listen to us. Let her have her little thing." said Harry.

-----------

Ron looked at Harry. Was he mad? Or temporarily insane?

"Harry we can't just let her do this to herself!"

Ron was trying to reason with Hermione more and Justin went off to the library. wink wink

"Hermione you deserve much better than that thing! But I guess Justin is better than Malfoy or any

of they Slytherin's. At least Justin is Ravenclaw." said Ron bitterly.

"Hey! Joan's a Slytherin!" shout Hermione.

"Besides her, I don't even think she should have been put there!" says Ron.

--------

They all nodded and went silent. They remembered Joan and her condition. But it's not like she

was dead and she was awake. It just that they all remembered seeing her on the floor. She hit her

head on the tile a lot harder than it looked. Because when Harry and Ron picked her up. Harry had

blood on his fingers from the back of her head.

------------

They all started to walk back in to the castle. Then Hermione tripped and she landed wrong you

could hear a crack. Harry and Ron went to Hermione's side in a second flat. They carried her up

to the hospital wing. She got a potion and fell asleep letting the bones mend themselves back

together.

----------

Everyone was out of the hospital. Luckily and it was almost Christmas! Everything was cheery and

good. Hermione still with her boyfriend. Joan getting a big crush on Harry. And Ron asking

Lavender out. Everything was good. That's until they got in to potions. …..

Snape walked in to class. His hair extra greasy and he had a smirk on. I will be pairing you all u,

for the rest of the school year. This is my Christmas present to you." Everyone groaned. "Oh and

Gryffindor's and Slytherin's will be mixed." Everyone's eyes popped out of there head. He started

to go down the chart. _Weasley, Perkins. Zambini, Brown. Montgomery, Potter. Ganger, _

_Malfoy._ **((A/N what a big surprise! ))** Everyone groaned and the bell rang after doing a potion by

themselves and Snape taking points of Gryffindor for any little thing. Posture, the way they were

standing, Hermione talking……

------------

After potion's everyone was mad. Not just Gryffindor's but Slytherin's too. That day was not a

good day at all….

"What a horrible teacher!" yelled Ron

"I know! Sticking me with Malfoy!" said Hermione.

"I thought today was a great day, I got put with Harry. Chow." she said and walked off.

Some Slytherin girl's were waiting for her. They started to talk to her quiet loudly.

"That was Potter, Weasley, and Granger I hope you know." one of them said as they turned to

corner.

**Well I hope you liked it. I worked on it extra hard. I have another story I think I might post. I've gotten to chapter 3. Tell me if you want me to put it up. It's not a Hermione Draco fic. But you know what ever you all want! Peace out and I might not update till the 31st or the 1st. I don't know!**

**-SweetNoBody**


	6. Just lose it

**Disclaimer! Nothing belongs to me. But Joan M. Ps. Trapped in a box is No Doubt's.**

Chapter 6: Just lose it

Joan looked at the girl who said it. She couldn't believe her ears. Why was it so damn important

who she was hanging out with?! She wasn't going to put up with this girls behavior for long. But

they were the only Slytherin's to hang with her. She hated it when she had to decide between

friends. But when it came down to it was Ron, Harry and Hermione really her friends? I mean she

was a Slytherin after all.

"What does it matter?" snapped Joan.

"We are Slytherin's Joan! Get a hold of yourself! We do not go around making friends with

Gryffindor's!" said the girl her name was Christy.

The other girls nodded in agreement….. But what the hell did they know about her friends?! They

never spent time with them! They never even went to look deeper to see the true them. But on the

other hand Gryffindor's didn't give Slytherin's a chance. She wanted her mind to stop. It was

making it harder for her to deal with this. It always seems your brain makes it harder for you.

"You guys, but they don't care that I'm a Slytherin!" argued Joan.

"That's what they make you think. They only keep you around so they can find out what the dark

lord is doing." said a girl with blue hair. Her name is Sally.

"If you can prove that to me I'll believe you! But for now we are friends." said Joan with a

determined voice.

They walked to Care of magical creatures. It was a pretty cool lesson although Joan would never

admit it. The only way she could find peace was with her music. Or talking to Hermione which she

was going to do.

----------------

Hermione just got out of Defense against the dark arts. She saw Joan and smiled. She missed her

friend and was scared those Slytherin's where putting crap in to her head.

"Joan!" said Hermione dropping her book bag and running to her friend.

"Hermi!" yelled Joan running to her friend.

They gave hugs and such. Then they walked out to the lake. It was were they could talk and it

wouldn't' matter. They could be friends and no one would crash there party. They relaxed for a

while and did Homework. They happened to have the same period off.

"Hermi, you wouldn't just use a friend would you?" asked Joan. The question had been gnawing at

her head all day.

"No, unless it was a Slytherin or Malfoy." She answered without thinking.

Joan figured but she wasn't just any Slytherin she didn't even have the dark mark. And Hermione

and her had known each other the whole summer! School wouldn't change anything right? Well

apparently it did. It was a big change.

"Hermi, I can't be your friend anymore. Or any of the Gryffindor's." Joan got up and walked away.

Hermione felt her heart fall away slowly. She was Hermione's true friend or so she thought. I mean

Harry and Ron were her friends but it wasn't the same. And Ginny was her friend too but he was a

year younger. Hermione sighed a deep long sigh. Why had today been such a awful day?! And

tomorrow will be worse because she had to pair up with Malfoy. Why was he always in her head?!

She didn't understand it. If she was a person who was done with her life she would chuck herself in

the lake. But since she wasn't like that she decided to head in. It was cold anyway. But at least

Christmas was the next day.

------------------

The next day Hermione woke up. She stayed at school to get back on track with missed

Homework. Yeah I know what you are all thinking me missing homework?! Yeah I was…

unfortunately. Hermione opened her presents. Harry and Ron probably weren't up yet. She had 10

presents all together and she got some pretty neat stuff. She got a digital camera 'sent from parents'

Philly Ferns fake candy. 'sent from Ron'**(( i just made that up!))**, a book 'from Harry' and a few other things. She always

loved Christmas. It was the best holiday!

-------------

She went down stairs. No one was down there at this time. It was 9:00 and the percentage who

stayed behind was boys. How fun. She sat close to the fire and warmed herself. She thought about

what Joan was doing but pushed it out of her head very fast. She didn't want to be sad right now.

All she wanted to do was be happy and go find Harry and Ron.

------------

Joan stayed behind and so did a lot of kids. Because a lot of Death eaters had to go on missions.

And didn't want there kids there just yet. Christy and her group came up to Joan.

"Joan I must say you did a good thing." said Christy.

"Yes, I mean getting rid of those Gryffindor's must have been hard but you pulled it off."

commented sally.

They sat down all around her and started to talk about Gryffindor's. How weird they were and did

for others. How ugly mot of them where. But in Joan's head they weren't weird but they liked to

help out and they weren't ugly you could see there faces they didn't smother there face with make

up like most Slytherin girls. Joan was now frustrated but decided hell there gone now no turning

back.

-----------

Hermione and Joan could have sworn they heard music to match there moods. But when they

asked about it they got weird faces and everyone ignored the question. Each of them felt they had

no control any more and that they were just a girl no one would let go of. Almost as if they were

trapped in a box…………

--------------

Trapped in a box of tremendous size  
It distorts my vision, it closes my eyes  
Attracts filthy flies and pollutes in the skies  
It sucks up our lives and proliferates lies  
Trapped in a box

Trapped in a box, four walls as sky  
Got a screen for a window about two feet wide  
My mind rides and slides as my circuits are fried  
No room for thought, use the box as my guide  
Trapped in a box

Trapped in a box  
Watch the world as it flocks  
To life's paradox  
And we're all trapped in a box

Trapped in a box I'm not alone  
I know of others with a box as their home  
Light only enters from a crack or a hole  
This is not enough for a human to grow  
Trapped in a box

Trapped in a box  
Watch the world as it flocks  
To life's paradox  
And we're all trapped in a box

Always wanting a different view  
Instant gratification for you  
Reality gone with a single click  
Just hope that that switch won't stick

Ah trapped in a box my life becomes void  
All of the thought for myself is now destroyed  
Controlling my mind, what to eat, what to buy  
Subliminal rules: how to live, how to die  
Trapped in a box

Trapped in a box  
Watch the, the world as it flocks  
To life's paradox  
We're all, we're trapped in a box

**Hello everyone! Sorry chapter is so short. I thank you all for reviewing this means a lot to me! It means I'm doing something right! YAY! Well as you all know school is getting back in. and I unfortunately have to go back to mine. So I have no clue how I'm going to update and stuff. So please don't get mad at me. I'm having trouble in math and have to move down so don't kill me I if don't update very week! Once I have my grades under control I will probably be able to get everything back in balance! Thank you everyone! **

**-Jack Skellington… I mean SweetNoBody! Hehe to much Nightmare before x mas**


	7. Author's note read it!

Hey everyone it is a Author's note. i haven't been getting very many reviews for my last chapters and i know people have to go to school or work or what ever the case maybe but i'm not going to put up another chapter till i get more reviews on chapter 6 because getting like 2 reviews for each chapter, itis lovely and i thank the people who manage to put something but it's not to inspiring! so i am going to put this story on hold until more reviews come in. thank you and have a great day!!


	8. Oh, Therapy can you please fill the void

**Disclaimer! Nothing belongs to me. But Joan M. (p.s. Someone dies in this chapter if you don't like people dying don't read this chapter!)**

Chapter 7: Oh, Therapy can you please fill the void?!

Hermione woke up the next morning. She hoped that yesterday was just a big mistake. I mean how

could Joan do that? To her? And Harry he must be feeling a lot of this. Hermione sighed. She

looked out her window. It was a beautiful day. If only the weather under stood they way everyone

was feeling. She got up out of her bed and got dressed.

--------------

Harry was up the whole night. He had found out over hearing Ron and Hermione. He didn't want to

tell them he knew, because Hermione was trying her best to cover it up. Harry just looked out the

window. The morning had come. He looked at the sun rising. He looked at it and went to take a nice

long shower. He just needed to relax. I mean it wasn't his fault she left. He didn't have anything to

do with it. Maybe you just can't trust Slytherin's. They are Sly, mean and incredibly rude. Yes that

was it. She was just a Slytherin…… But he loved that Slytherin.

--------------

Draco had to stay at school over winter break. He was bored out of his mind. He heard the news of

Joan stopping her little friendship with the Gryffindorks. He told her she had done a good job but she

barely seemed alive. Usually he was the only one scaring people. But he was concerned with Joan

because she is a fellow Slytherin. Draco had walked up to her.

"Congratulations Joan, for getting rid of the golden trio." Draco said

Joan mumbled then fell silent. "Thanks." she spat out.

"Oh come on you can't be having second thoughts on this!" said Draco getting worried.

"What if I am? No one cares what you think in this house!" yelled Joan with out meaning it.

Draco narrowed his eyes. "Now listen here and closely. I will not put up with you yelling at me."

Joan stood up. "Well guess what. I have news for you. I. don't. care." she said stopping after every

word.

Draco looked taken aback. He just looked at her and walked away. What else was he supposed to

do? Grant her permission to go see her beloved friends? No, he couldn't, he shouldn't. And with

that final though he walked out of the common room going to the prefects common room to chill.

--------

Joan went up to her room and fell on her bed. She didn't want to see anyone. She wanted to get out

of school. She sighed and looked around. Nothing but darkness.

"Why did I have to come here?" she said to herself. She was going insane

Why did I have to be a witch!" she yelled

And with that she went to the astronomy tower.

"Sorry Hermione" She whispered. Tears slipping down her cheeks. Then she jumped………. (sorry

about that but I think I have a plan for getting Hermione and Draco together and Joan had to die.))

-------

Hermione went to class. She was so mad at herself. She needed to talk to Joan. And wanted to

make things better between them. She smiled to herself and tilted her head to the side and listened to

the teacher…… Class was half way over when someone came in and asked for Hermione. She got

up and started to follow the guy out.

"What's the matter?" She asked.

He looked at her. "I think Dumbledore should tell you." he answered sorrowfully.

Thoughts came rushing to her mind about her parents. She started to worry. Did Voldemort get

them? She was panicking about it by the time the reached the statue. She practically ran up the steps

and didn't even knock on the door and let herself in.

"What is it headmaster?!" she said running in.

"Well Ms. Granger I think you should take a seat. He said. There was no twinkle in his eyes today

no. They were dull and sad. So full of remorse.

Hermione sat right away and looked at the headmaster wanting to know what was going on.

"Joan has, Well she killed herself." said Dumbledore.

Hermione felt the world squish her. She blinked a couple times. She couldn't and wouldn't believe

her ears. Joan dead? She just… she was getting better too. No one new about Joan cutting herself.

No not even her parents. Just Hermione….

"This can't be!" She said standing up very upset.

"Bring her back now!" She yelled although she new no one could be brought back from the dead.

Hermione ran from the office. She ran out side and to the lake. She screamed and cried. She was by

herself which made her feel worse. She had no one to talk to anymore. She lost her best friend. Yes,

she still had Harry and Ron but they never really understood her like Joan. You could be the most

ugly person in the world and she would find something pretty about you. Hermione sat there looking

at the waves hoping Joan was ok where ever she was……..

**Ok well I think I'm just going to stop the story because no one is posting and I have a lot going on right now. And I think I'm going to make a story with my friend on but I dunno. Well bye for now…..**

**-SweetNoBody**


	9. Never enough

Sorry I got mad and haven't updated but I've had some presure on me. But I'm back lets cheer! PS:**I don't want anypeople giving me flames...** **and onlyI can talk bad about my characters...** **thanks.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own any characters now...**

Chapter 9 Never enough

Hermione ran out of Dumbledore's office she was so upset. She ran outside and she started to scream.

"Why, why did this happen to her?" she fell on to her knee's.

She looked up to the sky. She felt rain drops hit her face. She looked down and put her hands on her head. And sat there as the rain splatered on her cloths. She felt the wetness penetrate her cloths. But she didn't care. All she wanted was to be alone. She didn't really have anyone anymore... This was the first time Hermione Granger felt completely alone.

-

Harry and Ron found her about 20 minutes later. They ran out of the school and saw Hermione sitting there. They ran over to her and huggd her. She cried in to Ron's arms, and Harry rubbed her back. Because that's all he could do. They said comforting words to her but it's like nothing fazed her. It was like she was just there no life in her anymore and that scared her two best guy friends. Harry wondered if she would ever be the same. Maybe as time passed? He would never know until the time came.

-

Harry started to get worried. It's been about2 month since the whole thing happened and Hermione stopped talking to people. Even her two best friends, and Harry didn't understand it. He lost Sirius but he didn't completely turn the world off. Yes, it still hurt but he didn't shut everyone out. Harry snapped out of it and looked up at Ron.

"Ron, how long has it been since we talked to Hermione?"Ron looked up from his potion's essay.

"Ummm... A few months at least." Harry sighed and went back to reading his divination book.

But he just couldn't concentrate on it.His mind was everywhere but on homework. He wanted to help Hermione he really did. But everytime he tried to talk to her or even Ron she would cut them off. She was running he could tell. She didn't want to face the facts that Joan was gone. But everyone else had faced them. Yes, Hermione did know her longer but that didn't make any difrence... but apparently it did.

-

After Harry had asked Ron the question about Hermione he had set back to work. But he wasn't really all there. Hermione was his friend and he wanted to help. He really did but they couldn't talk to her at all. She would shut them off. Ron didn't understand why. They had been friends for so long and now she couldn't even talk to them? Why was she acting like this. Many times Ron had tried to figure it out but couldn't. He was very worried about Hermione but she just didn't want to tell them. And she was slowly drifting away from them. But they haven't tried in weeks to talk to her. Both Harry and Ron had girlfriends. Maybe it hadn't been the best time for them but they still had them. Maybe they weren't paying much atention to Hermione? He didn't know he tried to tune out any thoughts but it just wasn't working.

-

Hermione laid on her bed. They only times she wasn't in her room was to go to class, eat, or going to the library. She remembered a day last week. Malfoy had come up to her.

_"Hey, mudblood I'm not sorry for your friend's death. She was a disgrace to the Slytherin's anyway."_

_That was the last straw for Hermione._

_"How dare you talk about her that way! People like you, are the ones that made her jump off the tower!"_

_Hermione raised her hand and sent her hand forward. But just as it was about to hit his face Draco had caught her hand. She froze still mad. But she realized Draco was just holding her wrist not trying to hurt her or anything. Draco had realized it too._

_"Stupid Mudblood." he snarled dropping her hand._

_-_

_This time she did hit him right across the face. He felt it on his face but didn't feel anything. He had been hit by his father harder than that... many times. Draco looked at her and laughed. He didn't know why but he did maybe because she thought she could hurt him. That mudblood thinking she could hurt me. The day she hurts me is the day I will kiss her.  
_

_"Do you reallythink you could hurt me?" he asked raising a brow._

_"Yeah,I could."she snapped back._

_Draco laughed. "What ever Mudblood. I've wasted about 10 minutes of my life with you.I don't need to waste anymore. He turned his back and started to walk off._

_"When you had my wrist in your hand why didn't you hurt me?" She asked looking at his back._

_Draco stopped. He really didn't know. He turned around slowly and with two strides the was right infront of her. He grabbed her wrist and squeezed it a little hard. She let out a little yelp._

_"How was that for yeah?" he said dropped her wrist and walked away._

_-_

_Hermione held her wrist. She looked at it and suprisingly ther where no marks. She looked at it trying to find some but none where there. she looked up butMalfoy was already gone. She shook her head. She felt butterflies in her stomach when he got really close that last time. What was it? Was she losing her mind? She rolled her eye, and walked away from the situation at hand._

-

She cam out of her day dream and snapped back in to reality. She sighed and put her head in her hands.

"I'm going to be ok." she mummbled to herself.

But even as many times as she told herself that it didn't help. Nothing would ever help unless Joan came back. But that was impossible even for wizards and witches. She sighed and picked herself up. She streched and went to her bedroom door. She put her hand on the knob and opened the door. She went down stairs and she saw the blonde that made her go crazy. Why was this happening to her? She started to go back up stairs. Then she heard a voice say.

"I don't bit Granger." the voice was soothing yet irritating.

Hermione turned around and looked at him. He was standing up and in a wife beater and some pants. She thought he was hot. Man she must be sick or someting. But she realized the only time she didn't think about Joan was when she was with him. She sighed and went and took a seat across from him. He sat back down and opened a book.

**Ok well that's it... ummm yeah. Well til next time friends. Some brown hair same story. Thank you and good night. Even if it's not night.**

**-SweetNoBody**


	10. Warning, Live with out warning

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot…… **

Chapter 10: Warning, live with out warning.

Hermione looked at Draco.

"Why are you in muggle clothing.?" She raised a brow.

Draco kept reading acting like he was ignoring her question. He could tell Hermione was getting mad that he wasn't answering her.

"Well Ms. know it all. I find these cloths to be comfortable. Deal with it." he said in a cool manner. And went back to his book.

* * *

Hermione was shocked he said that in such a nice yet mean manner. She sighed and sat there in her own head. She got bored of that and looked at Draco. She started to realize how hot he actually was. She had never taken the time to just look at him. Well it was because she wanted to be different from those other girls. She didn't want to go goo, goo over him and wasn't going to start now. She just would have to keep her cool and act like her own self. Although she didn't want to change but look at her she had already changed her appearance.

"What are you looking at Granger? Like something you see?" He smirked

"Only in your dreams." she said with a smirk of her own.

"How dare you talk to me like that." he spat out.

"What for telling the truth?" she asked.

"Yes, that's exactly why I said it." he said.

"Well for you information I'm not looking at you! I'm looking at the wall behind you. I would rather have a conversation with the wall than you." she snapped.

"Well I won't talk to you. Your just a filthy little mudblood. And that's all you'll ever be." he said coldly.

He got up and grabbed his book. He walked up the stair case and to his room. He looked back out there giving her a cold glare. He slammed closed the door and laid on his bed. He tried to open the book back up and read but he couldn't. The threw the book across the room and just laid there.

'What had just happened?' He asked himself in his mind.

There was no reply but he figured there wouldn't be. What had gone wrong? They where having a decent conversation. Then I had to open my big mouth did I?

"Great now I'm talking to myself… again. Out loud!" he sighed frustrated.

* * *

Hermione sat there shocked. She tried to think what happened but all that was ringing through her head was

'Your just a filthy little mudblood'. It kept ringing through her ears like he was right there in front of her face. Tears welled up in her eyes. She was just a filthy mudblood wasn't she? She ran up the stairs and in to her room she opened her door closed it and flopped on her bed. She took out some parchment from her book bag laying next to her. She grabbed a red quill that she loved. And started to write on the paper.

Dear Diary,

This is a first time in a while I've written. The last time I had one of these someone read the whole thing. But I'm trying to start over because I need to get things off my mind. Well about a month ago Joan killed herself…… and I think I 'm starting to like Draco.

She wrote late in to the night She finished and put it on her desk. She sighed and laughed. Wow she was keeping a journal? Who would have thought. She relaxed. She looked up at the ceiling not very mad anymore. Maybe a journal would help her. It was a plan right? So she decided she would write in the journal until it didn't help anymore. She smiled at how smart she was. At that thought she got comfortable under her covers and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Draco had no clue what he was doing but walked right up to Hermione's bedroom. He knocked and heard nothing. He walked in and saw her sleeping. He smirked. And saw a piece of paper on her desk. He took it and stuck it in his pocket. He laughed a little and walked out of the room. He went in to his bedroom and started to read part of the letter or what ever it was. Then he yawned and put it underneath his pillow and would wait until tomorrow to read the rest.

* * *

Hermione woke up the next morning. She smiled and walked in to the bathroom. She turned on the shower and took a long shower. She got a few minutes later dried herself off and went in to her bedroom. It was Saturday thank god. She thought in her head and pulled on some pajama pants and a shirt. She was going no where today. This was her day off. And she was going to enjoy it to the fullest. She looked in to the fire and laughed. Nothing would be ale to break her down today. She wasn't going to think about anything sad just hang with herself and maybe read a good book. Yes, she still loved books to death. She saw a book on the coffee table and picked it up. She looked at the over it read, "The tricksters choice." She wondered what it was about. She opened the book and started to read it.

* * *

Draco woke up and went to take a shower. He heard no one in there so he thought it was safe. Which it was. But when he got in and turned it to hot it was icy cold. Someone had taken along shower. "Granger!" he yelled. Draco took his cold shower and after got his cloths on and marched down stairs.

"Granger what did you do to the shower!" Draco yelled

Hermione looked up from her book. It was really interesting and she didn't want to stop for Malfoy but new if she didn't it would get worse.

"What are you talking about?" she asked clearly having no clue.

"The shower was freezing when I turned it to hot." he said gritting his teeth.

"Poor Malfoy can't take the cold?" Said Hermione.

"Oh, believe I took it, but I want you to reverse the spell you put on it!" he said getting louder.

"I probably had just got out of the shower. I took a pretty long one today." she answered back.

Malfoy looked like a idiot and Malfoy's never looked like idiots. So he made something that sounded like he hadn't lost the war.

"Well Granger maybe next time you shouldn't take a long shower. You'll still be dirty when you come out." with that he walked away.

* * *

Hermione was mad now. She wasn't going to let him walk away this time. She put her book down and marched up to him.

"Malfoy, I'm now done yet." she said looking at his back.

Draco turned around and she was right there in his bubble.

"What else did you have to add? Oh wait I know. I'm not a mudblood, stop calling me that." he said.

She looked up at him and narrowed her eyes. She thought of slapping him but remembered where that got her before. No where. So she looked up at him Kiss him on the lips and walked away. There was no point to that but she wanted to shock him. She grabbed her book and walked up stairs.

* * *

Draco stood there shocked. Did she just kiss him? Well she wasn't a bad kisser. He admitted to himself. He remembered when she was in detention and he had kissed her. Maybe it was pay back of some sort. Well if it was two could play that game. He smirked and walked to his room going to form a plan and read the rest of the letter. Then put it back in her room so she wouldn't notice it was gone. Or maybe he could use it as blackmail. He liked his last idea and with that he shut his door.

* * *

Hermione was freaking out. Why had she done that? Man she new that would come and bit her back in the butt sometime in the next few weeks. She went to get another page. She started to write in her journal. She thought for a moment and started to write. Then stopped in the middle of her paragraph, where was her other journal page? She had just happened to glance up and saw it wasn't there. Yes, she was supposed to be the brightest witch in her year but right now things where clogging her mind. She got up and deserted her journal writing and started to look for it. Who would have taken it. Then it hit her. Malfoy must have come to her room for some reason. Oh no, I put some things on there he shouldn't be knowing about. She tried to calm herself down. But what if he had already red it? Oh my god she was going to have a heart attach. She new this journal thing would never work for her. She just new it, now she would have to hide her face. Her friends would stay by her right? Oh, maybe not she did call Malfoy sexy in there.

* * *

She screamed and ran for the door. She ran out in to the common room and up to Malfoy's door. She knocked furiously. He didn't answer at first. She knocked again louder. He opened the door and saw Hermione and smirked.

"Did you take my journal page?" she asked.

He held it up and looked at it.

"Why, would this be the page? He said innocently

Hermione's eyes widened. And she tried to snatch it from him but his reflexes where to fast. He laughed.

"You have some pretty interesting things in here."

"Give it back!" she yelled

"Maybe, let me think on it." and with that he shut the door on her face. He hide the paper away for safe keeping. He laughed at his own evil mind. He wonder if he should actually finish reading it.

**Hope you like it so far... uh yeah. Sorry for any grammer errors or spelling!Well got to go bye! Review! review! review!**


End file.
